


Crumbling Under Pressure

by Ava_Thomas



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Thomas/pseuds/Ava_Thomas
Summary: Jace Lightwood is the owner of multi-million dollar company, Lightwood Labels.Clary Fairchild is a budding singer who can really sing... but she has stage fright.When Jace hears her voice, he feels spellbound. He decides to give her a chance and together they navigate her stage fright.But when things start getting real between the two, can Clary handle it?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the interview! By the way, I am writing this as if you already know all the characters.  
> Enjoy!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**CLARY:**

"Simon, I don't know... you know that I have stage fright." I said. I walked over to Simon, who was holding the door open to Lightwood Labels, the biggest label company in all of New York. It was grey and sleek, but it was really big. It looked to be approximately 7 stories. "Why do I have to do this?" I felt a rising dread inside of me... to go over to that stage and sing to complete strangers!

"Clary, your mom told you that you have to do it and you are awesome! Plus, after that we can go to Java Jones with Eric! Maybe we can convince Maia and Magnus to come too!" He motioned for me to go inside as we discussed. 

"Like that is such a treat. You know we'll probably end up listening to Eric reading his poetry again... and that _really_ sucks." Simon laughed and I smiled. Simon was my best friend and I loved making him laugh. We started moving inside the building and I stopped. While the building was grey and bleak on the outside, the inside was amazing. There was this glow on the inside of the building that was beautiful. Colorful lights were strung along the ceiling of this level and I could see spiraling stairs ahead. Next to a door which looked like an elevator, I saw a girl holding a clipboard. I took it all in for a moment and I suddenly felt dizzy. _How could I do this? What was I thinking?_

"Hey Clary. I believe in you." I smiled. Simon was the most supportive friend ever and I was so glad I had him. He and my mom had convinced me to try this. My step-dad, Luke had pulled a couple strings since he knew one of the Lightwoods from high school and here I was. I took a deep breath in, and let it out. 

"Let's do this." We walked up to the girl and I saw a nametag on her blouse. It read 'Aline'. 

''Hi!'' the girl said. "I'm Aline. You're Clary, right?" I nodded. "Follow me!" She started walking up the stairs. I followed her and smoothed my red bouncy hair. As we walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but hope that maybe this time, I could show everyone that I really could sing. 

**JACE:**

"So next it's someone named Clary Fairchild. It looks like she’s only here because Mom is friends with her step-dad. Let's make this quick; I’m guessing it’ll be an automatic no." Alec said next to me. I was just excited at the chance to flirt with another girl. A boy with glasses walked onto the stage first and took a seat in the audience followed by a girl. She had a mass of red hair, a color that I realized just then that I loved. She looked up and suddenly my eyes were stuck in her green ones. I involuntarily gasped and Alec looked at me, brows furrowed. "Okay Clary, start." he said, nudging me with his arm. I shook out of my gaze and sat up straight. I hadn't realized I had been hunched down looking from the audience to the girl. 

The girl took a breath in and out and started singing 'A Thousand Years'. She sang the first few lyrics, and I could definitely hear promise, then just stopped. She took another breath in and out and tried again, but couldn't continue. Then she let out a sob and ran out of the room. 

"Clary!" The boy in the audience called out and ran after her.

"Well that’s what happens when you don’t work to get to where you are." Alec said, shrugging and turning his blue eyes to his phone… probably to text Izzy what happened. Izzy was a stickler for gossip. I stood up suddenly and decided to go look for Clary. It was a big place after all… maybe she would be lost. Alec turned to me. "What are you doing?" he said. 

"Going somewhere… it’s ok; i’ll be back." I said, walking out of the stage quickly, hoping to find Clary before she got lost. 

**CLARY:**

_Ugh! I am so stupid! Why did I think I could do that?_ I ran upstairs after leaving the stage. I had tried to sing, but nothing had come out. I had made a fool out of myself in front of that boy with the blue eyes and the boy with the golden eyes. I felt like the boy with the golden eyes and I had shared a moment, and then I had ruined everything, like I always do, when I open my mouth and sing. _Everytime_.

I turned a corner and suddenly realized I was completely lost. I didn’t see Aline, Simon or anyone around here. I had gone up the elevator to the highest floor and then gotten lost. There was a door and I walked in. It was a bedroom. _Oh god!_ I walked to another room. It was completely empty except for a white piano. I felt my feet moving towards it. I took a deep breath in and out. _This was how my audition should have gone._ I struck the first chord and started singing the lyrics. 

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.

_As I listened to the last chord on the piano, I heard slow clapping from behind me._


	2. Clace Meeting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait... I'm thinking about maybe posting once a week?  
> Also sorry about the short chapter.

**JACE:**

Clary spun around, a horrified expression on her face. “Was the clapping too much?” I asked. She looked scared, like she could run off at any moment. “You sing beautifully.” I said. She bit her lip and my attention was drawn to that. Her bottom lip was full while her top looked slightly like a bow, edges round somehow. 

“Well… I have stage fright.” she said, looking so sad I wanted to hug her.  _ Geez Jace, get a grip! You’ve met this girl a couple minutes ago! _ “Sorry, I don’t know why I just told you that. Anyways, what is this place?” 

“I call it the ‘Lightwood Level’. But about your singing… you are awesome! Why didn’t you sing like that downstairs?” She looked mad. “Oh right, stage fright.” I said sheepishly. 

“So, can you show me how to leave? I know that I flunked the audition.” She sighed and started walking out the door. 

“Well your singing is amazing! Sorry about my brother Alec; the blue-eyed one; he can be a pain sometimes.” She smiled sadly at me. “Maybe I can help you.”  _ Oh my god Jace, why did you say that? You know nothing about stage fright. But Clary looks so happy now…  _

“Really?” She asked, blushing slightly.

“Yup! You can meet me downstairs maybe next week. I’ll help you.”  _ What have you gotten yourself into this time Jace…  _

**CLARY:**

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Jace Lightwood, co-owner of Lightwood Labels is going to help me with my stage fright! What if it gets cured? What if I can sing without stopping or making a fool out of myself? _

“What’s your number?” Jace asked. I blushed again and he clarified. “So I can text you to help with the stage fright.” I rattled off our home number,  (719) 266-2837, and followed him to the elevator as he put my number into his phone.  _ I hope he can help me. _ We walked into the elevator and he pressed the lobby button.

“Wow there are lots of levels…” I said lamely. He smiled at my attempt for conversation. 

“Yeah.” We were in silence until we reached the bottom level, where we were greeted by Simon. 

“Clary! Oh good, Jace found you!” He enveloped me in a hug. “I was worried… so were Jocelyn and Luke.” I looked at Simon, annoyed.

“You told them?!?” I asked.

“Yeah, I had to! They’re your  _ parents _ , Clary.” I noticed Jace looking a little uncomfortable and decided to stop the conversation before we upset our guest.

“Thank you Jace, for finding me. I will take up your offer about you helping me with my stage fright. Bye!” I pulled Simon by the sleeves as we walked out. Before I left, I turned back one last time. Jace was standing there, lips pulled into a smirk. I blushed. 

“Bye Clary.” he said. When Simon and I walked into the cab and drove home, all I could think of was how maybe,  _ just maybe _ , I could finally stop being scared. 


End file.
